Disappointment
by WhiteDresses
Summary: Fanfiction based on the musical 'Pippin'. The Leading Player is not taking the failed Grand Finale well, and will stop at nothing to force Pippin to bend to his will and get his beloved Catherine back.
1. Prologue, Aftermath of the Failed Finale

Not one of them would go over to touch him, for his was filled with ire, a sort of moping sadness. And they, too, were disappointed in their own rights, but dared not to bring upon themselves his wrath. So they sang and complained in private, most trying their hardest to keep the emotional toll of the letdown inward.

He wouldn't leave his room for days, hardly even to eat, but then, he was the Leading Player, and did not very much require food or drink. He was more depressed and disappointed than overly angry, which was relieving to everyone in the small kingdom. He had been angry times before when they had failed, almost to the point of destroying more than half of them and torturing them in all sorts of ways imaginable. But now, after a few redundant years of failure, he didn't know what to do.

"Catherine's not coming back. Neither is Theo." He heard them talking outside his room, his servants, his players, and he wished that they wouldn't feel the need to inadvertently remind him. She had been his favorite daughter, and had always played her part mindlessly perfect. It wasn't her fault she was so simple and average, it was what the part called for, and she had never disappointed (even if she did have a few late entries and misspoken lines).

He wasn't sure what to do about her, after all, she was one of his Players, one of his actresses and children. He had never expected her to fall in love with Pippin and to defy him. It just didn't seem right. He felt betrayed.

Naturally he tried to place the blame on someone other than himself, it was all he could do to comfort himself. "Charlemagne, Lewis, and Fastrada played their parts perfectly," he mused to himself as he sat by the window of his bedroom, "Catherine was all too perfect, as usual. She _actually_ fell in love with him. I can't believe it."

The window was placed high enough to where he could see out at all of the Players below him, bustling about in their little imaginary kingdom, however they couldn't hope to ever see in. Oh, how the Leading Player loved his own magic.

Pippin was merely supposed to be his plaything, nothing more, but he felt that he had treated him well. He gave Pippin everything he wanted, even! Sex, power, glory, love, countless second chances… the _least_ Pippin could have done was to participate in the Grand Finale. His resistance was simply an embarrassment.

He watched the peasants, the Players, carefully, full of boredom.

They were losing their faith in him, he could tell, and he felt he could bet anything that they were secretly plotting mutinies among themselves; plans that never really would be brought to fruition. The thought scared him and worried him. Never before had he felt so alone.

They were surprised at the lack of disappearances and casualties, and wondered among themselves noisily how long it'd be before the Leading Player would get the heart to give them another job, another chance.

They also questioned his leadership, as they did many times as of recent. It scared them that Catherine was gone; they were very afraid for her and what might become of Theo. What would happen to them, too? Would they eventually be blamed? Was the Leading Player plotting a mass homicide?

-~-

"Pippin was determined from the start not to become a failure, milord," Fastrada whispered softly to him as they lay intertwined nights later. His mood was not making for particularly enjoyable sex. "You couldn't have possibly known that he would have been able to resist you like that. After all, the boy seemed pretty witless when you first came across him."

"That doesn't make any difference to them," he said, thinking of the other Players who hadn't been as involved in the whole affair as Fastrada, "Regardless of Pippin's unpredictability, this seemingly endless reputation of failed finales has not been good for morale."

He inched away from her feeling sickened at heart, but she pulled herself closer, grabbing his arm.

"Leave me be for tonight, Fastrada," he commanded firmly, his voice sad as he turned to look away from her. She was immediately banished and disappeared in the form of smoke from the room. It wasn't worth it tonight. It just wasn't.

-~-

One of the Dancer women approached him timidly, love in her eyes. He recognized her, Kienna.

"Pippin and Catherine request your blessing, my kind, gracious father."

He cleared his throat and continued to stare coldly out of the window at his children below. His fist clenched at his side.

"Tell them that they can kiss my ass. If they truly wanted my blessing, then they should have never betrayed me. A good daughter does not go against the wishes of her father."

She left.

The next day, Kienna returned.

"My father, it is my current duty to inform you that Prince Pippin and his wife-to-be Catherine are waiting at the main gate." The tone of her voice was neutral, but he could feel the excited trepidation in her soul. "They wish to see you, sir. They wish to work something out with you, at once."

The Leading Player flung himself madly at her, sending the young Dancer into a frightful panic. He tightly grasped her by the arms and barely supported her from falling backwards onto the ground.

"They are not welcome here!"

Kienna cried as she slid to the ground at her father's feet. "They have already been allowed in through the main gate! There was nothing we could do without your own orders!"

He slapped her and she moaned as his foot landed furiously in her side. He pinned her down.

"My orders," he replied vehemently, his cold, apathetic stare resting on her for a moment, "were to keep out any and all intruders. Catherine is not one of us anymore. She is not welcome if she arrives with Pippin and speaks well of him."

There was silence in the room as Kienna cried fearfully under her father's foot and stern gaze.

"What do you want me to do?!" She whimpered, curling up in defense, preparing for another punishing blow. But it never came, and the godlike Leading Player did not immediately answer her. He acted as though he hadn't heard her and moved over to the side of his bed where he forlornly looked out the window. Then, he told her of his plan.


	2. The Request for a Blessing

It was the first time in weeks that the Leading Player had emerged from the bedroom of his castle-like mansion. He sat at his throne, two women on each side: Odele, Ginger, Dai, and the non-Dancer, Fiona. They were all of auburn hair except for Odele, who was blonde.

"Enter Pippin and Catherine," he commanded as though things had never changed after the Grand Finale's incompletion. He wondered conceitedly if they had missed his voice instructing them what to do and when to do things, especially Catherine. It made him smile darkly as his guards, several more Players than necessary, escorted the two lovers in. "A young couple set on pushing the Leading Player to the very limits of his kindness, patience, and compassion."

"Which is why we'd like to talk to you today, sir," Pippin spoke awkwardly, but with some sort of confidence that he had gained through the last year or so of his life. The Leading Player loved that he had no idea how to properly address him. "Catherine and I request your forgiveness."

"My forgiveness?" The Leading Player replied innocently. Catherine was avoiding his gaze; it made him angry. This run-in must have been Pippin's idea. "For what?"

"For everything. For showing up unexpectedly at your home, for refusing to participate in your Grand Finale, and most importantly, for taking Catherine and Theo away from you, if you cared about them much at all."

Pippin addressed him honestly, openly, but his wording offended the Leading Player. Opening his mouth to speak, he was only further annoyed when Pippin interjected to continue his list of sins.

"And of course, for your forgiveness in whatever disrespect we may have shown you… I know you were all just trying to help me, but now that I've found my path I only wish that you'd all have the maturity to let Catherine and me live freely." He was now addressing the other Players in the surrounding audience who simpered and tittered from all sides.

"Is that it?" The Leading Player laughed cruelly. How offensive! Did Pippin really expect to denounce him as such in _his_ house among all of his children! "Unfortunately… I'm not feeling rather forgiving today, Pippin. Not for you." His cold stare resumed and he watched him with cat's eyes before turning his gaze to Catherine.

"And you! What have _you_ to be sorry for?"

"I just told you!" Pippin persisted, a little confused. "We're sorry together!"

"Those were all of the things that _you_ did, you fool. But _I_ want to hear from Catherine." He turned back to her wickedly and mocked her. "Hey Catherine, where's Theo? How's he doing now with his _new_ family?"

Catherine refused to answer. She was trying so hard not to cry.

"Why make her speak?" Pippin kept talking. "I _just_ answered you! And Theo has absolutely nothing to do with this."

"You, Pippin, are so very far out of line," the Leading Player warned stiffly, rising from his throne. "Have you forgotten all that I've done for you? How much I gave to you?"

Pippin shook his head slowly, his eyes closed. "No. Which is why we've come to ask you in person… to give us your blessing."

The Leading Player's laughter echoed loudly through the throne room along with the other Players and Dancers keeping guard. Pippin flushed, unsure of how to take that. After some time, the Leading Player cleared his throat.

"You'll never receive it from me, I'm afraid. I rather dislike you these days, and don't think that I can ever bring myself to properly forgive you, Pippin. I apologize greatly for any misconceptions you might've received from the messages I've delivered to you."

"You never sent us any messages. You never replied."

"I know."

"Look, we're sorry, okay?" Catherine spoke up nervously, finally, from Pippin's side. "Just give us your blessing—Pippin and I wish to wed!"

"_Never_, Catherine. I'll never welcome you back and forgive you unless you get rid of this foolish, naïve idiot."

"Father!"

"Don't make me do it for you, Catherine! Because I will… I will, you know. I _can_."

"No, please, don't!" Catherine eyed the special Grand Finale box being wheeled out by a couple of Players to the side of the room. They stared at Pippin evilly.

"Why not? We'll finally get to give your lover his ultimate, permanent climax!"

"Is there nothing that I can do," Pippin spoke up again from beside her, "that will bring you to accept us and to give us your blessing?"

The Leading Player froze and considered. He _had_ always liked Pippin in some way, but still felt angry and betrayed. But maybe… there _was_ something to get out of all of this… rather than the morale-boosting, long-awaited finale that they had all missed out on.

"Well. There might be something. But it requires _you_ to join _our_ family, Pippin, rather than Catherine joining yours… but that's probably a fair compromise, hmm?"

"I'm not a compromiser," Pippin protested, cringing at the word. "I just want to make things work…"

"So you're… compromising in order to do so?"

Pippin froze for a moment.

"Yes." He shifted in his spot. "But this is strictly a one time thing, so I think it'd be unfair to call me a compromiser for good." He stopped for a moment and tried to wave the topic away. "Anyway, please go on. I'm eager to hear more of your conditions."

"I already told you! It's as simple as that. You could join us, Pippin, and live forever with your beautiful bride Catherine!"

"And… belong to you, too… right?" The Leading Player chuckled wickedly.

"Naturally. Body, heart, mind, and soul."

Catherine turned to Pippin wildly.

"No, Pippin, you can't! That's about the worst thing he could ask you to do! Don't do it! Please! Not for me."

"I agree that the price he's offering is a little bit steep… but…"

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Pippin!" Charles exclaimed from the sidelines, filled with inspiration. The Leading Player beamed. "This is nearly as grand as the Grand Finale itself! What an honor!"

"Look how happy we are, Pippin!" Berthe pointed out sharply, excitedly despite her age. "How young we feel and how much fun we have serving our leader!"

The rest of the Players surrounding Pippin joined in until Pippin had to shout at them to stop. But the Leading Player waved for them all to continue on haunting him and clouding his mind with voices. Pippin shuddered and continued to scream at them to get quiet so he could think. His eyes were clasped tightly shut, and when he opened them, his eyes were pleading as he glanced up at the Leading Player, who, with a simple gesture, silenced them all.

"Please," Pippin said breathlessly, "give me time to think. This is too huge of a decision to make on the spot… and I don't want to end up regretting this." He turned to the woman beside him. "Catherine… maybe it wouldn't be so bad. We need to talk this over."

She didn't look so sure, but before she could protest, a Player cut in between them, Lewis, and took Pippin by the arm.

"Sir, what shall we do with the intruder Pippin?"

"Easy Lewis," The Leading Player said silkily, "he merely requests more time… a simple gift I suppose I can give… show him our utmost hospitality, my children."

The Players cheered and swarmed once again around Pippin and Catherine, separating them and carrying them off to different wings of the castle-mansion. The singing of their captors drowned their protests out completely.


	3. The Terms of the Deal

The Leading Player slinked his way down the corridors of the eastern wing, over to where, at the top of a high tower in a large room, Pippin had been placed. When he walked in, the boy was trembling slightly, eying the people around him warily. At the sight of the Leading Player, he leaped up and fled to his side. The Players made no immediate move to stop him, for he had asked them in their minds not to. After all, Pippin's weapon had already been removed at the main gate to the kingdom.

"So tell me what staying here would require," Pippin began, walking alongside him as he made his way over to the bed. "H-How much of me would you be able to control exactly? What do you mean by heart, mind, body and soul?"

"You're still worrying about that? Pippin, Pippin…" He placed his arms around Pippin's shoulders casually, "just think about the prize… Catherine. You want her don't you? You love her?"

"I think so. Yes."

"Then what's there to consider and reconsider? Unless… there really is nothing left for you, in which case, we have a simple solution to your problem."

"I'm _not_ doing the Finale," Pippin insisted, a bit frustrated as he plopped onto the bed. The Leading Player sat down beside him and smiled.

"Take your clothes off, Pippin."

"What?!"

"Well, aren't you hot? As long as you're in my home, I want you to be comfortable…"

"Uh, well, uh…"

"It's okay, now. I'll answer your questions, if you do answer mine."

Blushing, as there were one or two women in the room as well, Pippin slowly complied. The cool air actually felt relaxing rather than jarring and uncomfortable against his bare skin.

"Good… now where we? Oh yes…" The Leading Player moved closer to Pippin and reached out his hand to touch Pippin's chest. "Your heart. Basically, whatever I say goes. If I want you to have a passion for something, you will, and if I don't, you won't. It's as simple as th—"

"You'll use that against me for Catherine, won't you?!" Pippin exclaimed fearfully, trying to pull away from the hand that suddenly seemed attached. "You'll make me hate her! Despise her! You monster…!"

"Now, Pippin… I'm a reasonable, merciful master… ask anyone here. I'd never do anything like that to you… would I?" The Players around him shook their heads and whispered "no!" but Pippin wasn't so sure.

"I don't like the idea of that. Not at all."

"I can make things more enjoyable for you, Pippin. You have no idea of the benefits that come out of you giving your heart to me."

"Please let go… I don't want to know…"

"You mean you don't want to love me? Would that be so awful?!"

"Um… I…"

"I'm only joking, Pippin… the only time I'd ethically be able to use it is in order to help someone play their part better, more legitimately. That's what all of these are for, for instance.

"Let's take bodily for example…" The Leading Player reached out slowly for Pippin, but the younger man pulled back and scooted away.

"Please don't. I'm not yours yet…!" He squirmed as Players surrounded him to pin him down to the bed.

"I know. I won't abuse my power, I never will… unless I have to. I basically can… stimulate you, satisfy you, punish you, or… well anything. I can make you never be hungry again, or, if you need to be hefty for a part, make you never completely satisfied while eating."

"I don't know if I'd want a special role then…" Voices erupted from all around him.

"Oh, but it's essential!"

"Completely essential!"

"And honorable!"

"Come on, Pippin…"

They continued to whisper until the Leading Player made a move to touch Pippin on the head.

"Your mind… this is for me to further program you for a role. I can send my thoughts to you and vise versa… as well as influence and control some of your thoughts. Sometimes it can be helpful though… especially for remembering lines and entrances."

"I don't trust you with my mind," Pippin admitted with a shudder. "I don't trust you with any part of me. And you don't need to explain soul to me… I'm pretty sure I understand."

"Oh? Good, I was hoping you would." The Leading Player rose from the bed. "So you go ahead and think about it, Pippin because it's either become mine… or lose Catherine, and Theo, forever. I mean, of course, that they'll have to _stay_ here with their real family."

"But why? Can't you just send us both back to living normal, human lives…"

"As mortals?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Because… I want Catherine back. That's all there is to it. I won't lose her to you."

"You can control her, so why don't you?!"

"I don't abuse my power! Plus, I like her."

"Don't you all see that?" Pippin exclaimed to the rest of the people in the room as he covered himself up. "He's biased! He plays favorites! He'd never do this for any of you!"

He turned back to the Leading Player and began, once again, to inch away.

"Hey, wait, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it, it's just… it's funny, isn't it?"

The Leading Player's glare was intensifying.

"What did I tell you today about defaming me in front of my people!" He leapt on top of Pippin and straddled him possessively. "And I _still_ haven't received a grateful word of thanks from you yet for anything!"

"I'm sorry!" Pippin insisted, flinching away as The Leading Player touched his shoulder. "Ow! Hey! Let go of me! Ouch! I'm sorry! Ugh… please… I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what?"

"I told you earlier! All of that! Plus… for going against your wishes…! And um, ow! Hey! For not being grateful for stuff…"

The Leading Player stopped his punishing touch and slid off of the bed.

"Take him to the dungeons. He no longer deserves our luxurious hospitality… he seems like he'd prefer dank, cold stone walls behind bars."

"I said I was sorry!" Pippin said weakly as he was roughly lifted up by the Players and carried, still bare, down the steps and corridors. The Leading Player trailed behind this time and did not follow, but simply disappeared to his room.

-~-

"Was that really necessary?" A voice asked him as he walked in. He looked up into the face of Lillian, a simple Player, and frowned, growing angry.

"What are you doing in here? Who gave you permission to wait in my room?" His voice was little more than a monstrous growl. "I don't want to speak with you right now."

"You're being so cruel to them! It isn't right…"

"Silence, Lillian, I don't want to hear this from you right now. I've had a long day and my head is killing me!"

"Then heal yourself! I know you can!"

"Get out of here. Now. Before I make you get out of here for good."

"Why? Because I'm not immediately seducing you like Fastrada or dancing beautifully for you or stumbling stupidly around like Ca…"

"Catherine does not stumble stupidly around!" He slapped her harshly and prevented her from leaving. It was too late.

"You know, I've been meaning to punish someone from last month's failure," he continued, pushing back his sleeves, "our kingdom needs a proper sacrifice, and seeing as how you were among the peasants who failed to properly convince Pippin..."

"What? It wasn't my fault!" She protested fearfully. He rose his hands up, preparing to harm her in many ways, when a hand caught his arm and held him back.

"Stop!" He swiveled around, preparing to punish the intruder. It was Catherine. He softened his gaze and lowered his arms slightly. "Please don't hurt her! I let her in! I…"

"How did you ever get them to let you come in here alone?"

"I told them that I desired to speak with you… and they figured that that might be alright, since you're the boss and everything and all."

"Did you tell her to mouth off to me like that?"

"I think she improvised that very well, don't you? And don't think it isn't true! She spoke from her heart!"

"Even about the things she said about you?"

"Well… yes. I suppose. The thing is, I have a husband now… his name is Pippin, whether you want to give us your blessing or not. We'll leave contentedly with it or without it. We don't want to play your silly, stupid game."

"Have you talked to Pippin about it though, Catherine? What does Pippin think? Perhaps Pippin would love to stay." He turned back to Lillian, suddenly remembering. "Leave us, please, Lillian."

"Yes sir…" she said reluctantly, not wishing to anger him further, however not wishing to lose his attention.


	4. His Mercy and Forgiveness

Pippin stood shivering in the lower recesses of the Leading Player's castle-mansion. His wrists and ankles were shackled against the wall tightly to prevent movement, and his skin was still bear. He tried his best to squeeze his thighs together, embarrassed slightly by his nakedness and afraid of what they might do to him. They leered from outside of the cell, waiting, until eventually they all filtered out. His body began to feel tired from having his limbs suspended upward, but there was no source of relief so he hung there, his body shaking from the cold.

After what felt like hours, Pippin had to do all he could to keep from crying. His breathing was heavy, and his mind kept dwelling on what might happen to him. He watched rats scamper about the stone floor and heard the strange, terrifying sounds of the dungeon all around him. And then suddenly, he heard footsteps coming his way and he grew fearful and relieved. He wondered who it could be and whether or not they'd be coming for him.

The lock to his door made a strange sound and then slowly began to creak open. Pippin fidgeted anxiously and then let out a small cry when the Leading Player emerged with a small, patronizing smile.

"Aw, Pippin," he began with what seemed like mock concern as he crossed over, "what did they do to you? Are you hurt?" Pippin didn't answer; just shut his eyes tight and tried to look away. He felt a hand touch his cheek and he couldn't help but instinctively try to lean into the warmth, his own skin too cold.

"Do you like that, Pippin?" The Leading Player asked, drawing his hand away and watching the disappointment cross his features for a moment. He took a step back and surveyed Pippin silently.

"What do you want…?" Pippin asked halfheartedly. "If you aren't here to help me, please go…"

"You mean that you don't want me here unless I'm useful to you?" The Leading Player replied darkly, his eyes narrowing slightly. "That's not very fair… is it? You're of absolutely no use to _me_ and yet I've kept you in rather fair condition."

"If this condition is fair, then I'd hate to experience anything worse."

"That's the spirit!" He snapped his fingers and a maid Player came in with folded clothes in her arms. The Leading Player leaned in to him. "Anyway, if you're going to be giving me that sort of attitude and you expect me to free you, then you'd better shape up." He reached forward and grabbed Pippin's chin, forcing him to look up at him into his eyes. He did not resist, for the warm touch felt good. "Okay?"

Pippin nodded in the hold of the hand in defeat, unable to keep his body from shaking as a chill went down his spine.

"So what would you like me to do, Pippin? Request something of me… and _maybe_ I'll oblige." There was silence as Pippin tried to weigh the possibility of one of his requests being granted. Before he could speak, the Leading Player took his silence as stubbornness. "Use words, Pippin, before I change my mind. Do you want me to keep you locked up in here forever? That could definitely be arranged, I wouldn't mind—I'd even visit you every once in a while… though I _am_ a rather busy, man, you know, but for you, Pippin, I could put aside at least a little time each month."

Pippin whimpered slightly, his arms in great, numbing pain.

"Please let me down from here. Please give me clothes or at the least a warmer abode."

"Wouldn't you rather I just hold you, Pippin?" The Leading Player asked, wrapping his arms slowly around him. "My body's nice and warm, isn't it? Isn't that the relief you need? And I could massage your wrists and ankles until they are well again, and grant you the most coveted permission to rest upon my very own mattress, fully clothed if you'd like. And I'd feed you bountiful meals, why Pippin, you'd never be hungry, cold, or lonely ever again!"

Pippin squirmed in his bonds, trying hard not to blush at the contact. It was too hard not to be magnetized to the warmth; he was basically attached now. The Leading Player began to pull away but Pippin moaned, "Please don't," and his arms returned, encircling him, his hands caressing his sore muscles though they still hung from the wall.

"Please don't leave me down here," Pippin cried, feeling exhausted and helpless. "Please don't be so cruel to me…" The Leading Player's eyes made a sharp movement up and then down, but it was so quick that he felt he imagined it. Then, the arms shifted around him slightly, pulling away, and a click sounded from above him. He was released by the Leading Player, and by the shackles, and so he plummeted to the floor, his body heaving in pain and cold. He was at the Leading Player's feet, which he reached out for, desiring warmth.

The Leading Player backed himself out of reach and turned to the maid woman.

"See to it that he's properly clothed and fed and then send him back up to me."

"Yes sir," the woman assented, moving forward to assist Pippin who was trying to reattach himself to the body of the Leading Player.

"There'll be plenty of time for you to thank me later, Pippin," The Leading Player grinned sadistically, heading for the door, "as for now, just consider how lucky you are to have such a merciful, forgiving host as I, and take into further consideration your decision about staying with Catherine here."

"Wait! Where is Catherine?! Is she alright?" But the Leading Player was out the door.

"She's fine. Do you really think I'd harm her?" He replied through the bars of the door before sauntering coolly away.


	5. The Weight of the Decision at Midnight

The woman, Annette, gave him his clothes that he put on at once, and escorted him back into the upstairs halls. He looked around at the long corridors, with their many twists and turns and wondered how easy it'd be for him to get lost on his own. The idea of running away was too tempting, but he knew he couldn't, or at least, he shouldn't. Not without Catherine, and _not_ at the risk of infuriating the Leading Player once again. It'd probably be a futile attempt anyway.

They entered a large hall where plates of food magically awaited him. They didn't give him long to eat before Annette and another woman shooed him away from the table, but it was enough to satisfy him properly, but not spoil him. They led him away up more flights of stairs and down more corridors, neither one choosing to say much.

"Are you thoroughly enjoying your stay, Master Pippin?" The other maid Player that had joined them asked kindly. Pippin forced a smile.

"Oh yes. Everything is quite nice here… except the basement."

"Ah. I see, you must've already offended the Master. That's not very wise, and you best not do it again." The maid woman rushed ahead to a door in front of them, whose handles were gold and elaborate in design as well as the wood that the door was made out of. Annette quietly agreed, her head bobbing as she stared seriously at him.

The anonymous maid Player knocked on the door carefully three times.

"Yes?" A voice that sounded a little annoyed answered hotly. "Who is it?"

"Briley and Annette, sir," Annette called back, "we've brought you Pippin, as you've requested."

There was silence. "Has he been fed and clothed? Is he well-rested?"

"Master, he has not yet had the time to rest… however we have bathed, fed, and clothed him appropriately and have brought him to you immediately."

"You may let Pippin in," The Leading Player said, his voice returning to normal, "as for the two of you, thank you for your assistance with my guest now get back to work."

"Yes sir. Pippin's coming right in, sir." The maids said quickly before pushing the door open and hurrying off.

Pippin hesitated, but felt it best not to keep him waiting for too long… so he reluctantly walked in. The Leading Player was over by his bed, waiting.

"How is my resistant little prince doing?" He asked mockingly, gesturing for Pippin to continue on in and to take a seat on the bed.

"Please just tell me what you must want do so that I may go rest."

"Well it's not all about what _I _want Pippin… alright, so the majority of it is, however I'll get to the point for you—you need not have any rush for you will be staying in here tonight with me."

"What?"

"You heard me," The Leading Player replied icily, "unless you'd rather sleep suspended upright in the dungeon." Pippin let out a small cry, his wrists and ankles throbbing at the thought.

"No," he replied weakly, "I'd rather not. Please don't send me back there… I'll try not to offend you, sir."

"Good… so what are your thoughts as of recent about the life here and such?"

"It sounds horrible," Pippin replied immediately, honestly. "I don't want to belong to you."

"Then you must not really desire Catherine. It's too bad."

"I _do_!" Pippin whined, feeling completely helpless and unsure of what to do. "I just… this is too huge of a sacrifice! I can't—"

"It's not 'horrible', Pippin, it'd just take a little getting used to… which is why you're here right now! Think of this as summer camp, Pippin… you're testing out a potential new life, and it really isn't very bad so long as you mind me… and you've already received proof of my mercy as a master."

"I don't want you to own me and control me at will. I don't trust you! What don't you understand about that?"

"Pippin, lie with me."

"No. No way, I'm not going to do it."

"Pippin, get into the bed now. You don't want to offend me, do you?"

Pippin buried his face in his hands desperately. "No…!"

"Then what are you waiting for…?" The Leading Player crossed his legs as Pippin slowly made his way over to the bed and slid on top of it. Lying back, he took a deep breath and moved his hands to cover his crotch. "Is that really necessary?" The Leading Player laughed, watching him. "Do you think I'm going to _rape_ you?!"

He sat up and tilted his head at Pippin, his face serious.

"Hardly. If we're going to do anything then you're going to have to want to do it yourself. But as I've said before, you've yet to properly thank me for my little rescue of you from earlier."

"Thank you, sir." Pippin's eyes closed, his mind not all there. The Leading Player glared.

"That's _not_ what I meant. It needs to be something nice and big in return…"

"Sorry? _And_ thank you?"

"No! Either give me back Catherine, give me yourself, or go back to the dungeon!"

"Quit pressuring me, please… I need to think…"

"You have until midnight, Pippin, to make your ultimate decision. That's what I really want. Okay?"

"How long do I have? What time is it now?"

"It is nearly 7. You'll have 5 hours to dwell on it in here. You may ask me or any of the other Players any questions you might have… no speaking to Catherine, however."

"Where is she?"

"That's not important yet—you need to give me your answer first."

"I'd rather wait. In fact, I'd like to speak with some of the people who are living under your reign. I'd like to speak with them in private, and I'd _really_ like to find out what they are and what their lives are truly like... you won't have them lie to me, will you?"

"Of course not. I'm a fair man, Pippin—I never once used my powers to force you into the finale… at least not directly. Even after I took out the lights and the music and the costumes you held your position and stood firmly. But now you must realize that you're cornered, and that you must make a decision."

With that, the Leading Player left, a smile on his lips. He sent the first two male Players he found up to his room where Pippin waited, anxious, tired and afraid.


	6. Prince Pippin Gets His Answers

Pippin crossed and uncrossed his legs on the bed. The clothes that had been lent to him by the Leading Player were decent, but fit him tightly. Whether or not that was purposeful on the part of the other man, he couldn't say, but it made him constantly self aware and a bit uncomfortable.

When the two Players entered the room, they stood around him with smiles, waiting. Finally, Pippin cleared his throat.

"Hello," he greeted simply, waving his hand slightly at them, "I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me about your lives here. It's very important and I request that you both answer truthfully as it will greatly affect my decision and my life."

The two Players nodded and exchanged unreadable glances. Pippin fidgeted.

"Okay… so first off… he claims not to abuse his power. Is this true, or does this seem true, from your standpoint?"

"The Master is relatively fair," the taller of the two confessed easily, "by which, I mean, as a whole, he is very kind and keeps to his own firm sense of justice." Pippin winced.

"But…?"

"But how he treats you relies first and foremost on his mood and how he's feeling… he is angered rather easily, and does not always show patience. Therefore we all try our best not to displease him even in the slightest way. Normally when we fail a mission or expedition for him, he'll punish us rather… severely. But when we all returned here empty-handed after our mingling about you, he acted rather uncharacteristic."

The other Player nodded. "Melancholy. He'd hardly speak to anyone or do much of anything. We were all thankful for that, however, though we figure it's only a matter of time before one or more of us are blamed for the entire troupe's failure."

"That is… unless you come through for us, Pippin. It really all depends on what you do now… if you try to cheat him of his favorite daughter-Player, he'll be livid… Please don't wish his ire and hatred upon us, Prince Pippin. Please work to satisfy him as much as you can. We know he wants you, as well as Catherine. It's not just about Catherine and Theo anymore."

"But why me?!"

"You're special," the tall one said, "you're… different. You resisted his charms and somehow inspired Catherine to take your side. He's intrigued."

"And he probably wants to dominate you." Pippin shivered.

"So you're saying that if I try to leave here with Catherine, or just flat-out leave without consulting him, your master, that it'll bring pain and misery upon all of you, but if I stay here to protect all of you and Catherine that I'll be the one bearing the pain and misery?!"

"Precisely, Prince Pippin."

"Well where's the fairness in that!" The two Players exchanged glances.

"Did the Master ever promise you that your decision would be fair?" They asked him blankly, curious. Pippin sighed and lowered his head.

"No… he didn't," he admitted with a growing weight on his heart. He was beginning to feel hopelessly frustrated, despite his sincere appreciation for their honesty. But the fact that their words were failing to bring him closer to making a decision one way or another really was spoiling his perception of them. They were no help.

They shrugged in response and the shorter one merely said, "We are all sure that you will make the right decision." And, well, Pippin looked at him strangely! What was that supposed to mean?!

"Thank you..." he said heavily, his lips in a frown, "is there anything else that the two of you can tell me? Or am I wasting my time?"

They appeared slightly offended at his words, but the taller one managed to retain his faux smile. "Like what, Pippin?"

"Well..." Pippin pondered. Before his mind had been racing with questions, but they all seemed now long gone. "What will happen to me once the Leading Player loses interest in me? I can't possibly be fresh and exciting to him forever...!"

"Most likely you will just disappear. Not entirely, of course..."

"Unless you really make him angry."

"But surely you are wise enough to avoid that?" Pippin nodded grimly.

"I have already had the misfortune of learning what happens when you make his displeasure."

"We're sorry to hear that," they replied with genuine empathy. Pippin sighed and then glanced forward at them seriously.

"... Do you think he'll ever _really_ let me be with Catherine?"

The Players stopped their fidgeting and swaying, and the smiles faded from their faces. Even the taller of the two had taken on a far more grim expression, a contrite gleam in his eyes.

"No… probably not."

The shorter one raised an eyebrow, as though amused by something. "If anything, he'll probably only give you the _illusion_ of being with Catherine."

"He can do that?!" Pippin wondered aloud, worriedly. "That's possible?"

"When he has complete dominion over your mind… I don't see why not."

Pippin's hands turned into fists in his lap. There was no avoiding it, really; if he chose _not_ to join the Leading Player's family, then Pippin would _never_ be with Catherine… at least if he played along, there was a slight chance of holding onto his happiness… even if it was all just ended up being a product of the Leading Player's deceit.

Pippin felt defeated… but he was done with his interrogation.

"Thank you... that is all I needed to ask... I really do appreciate your honesty."

"You are welcome, Prince Pippin… we only regret that the answers we gave may not have been the ones you wanted to hear."

"It's fine," Pippin waved them off, surprised that they were still calling him 'prince', "there's nothing you or any of us can do about it if it's the truth."

And with that they nodded, did a little strange dance and left Pippin alone in the elaborate room. And for a long time, Pippin just lay there on the Leading Player's bed… until finally, the desire for rest was too great and he fell asleep.


End file.
